Rotorcraft, in particular helicopters, are occasionally equipped with a rotorcraft winch for lifting people and/or cargo. When such a rotorcraft winch is operated under dark ambient conditions, in particular at night, artificial light is needed in order to allow the pilot to see the actual position of the lower end of the rotorcraft winch as well as its surroundings. Further, a rescuer attached to the lower end of the rotorcraft winch needs light for identifying people and/or stuff to be lifted by the rotorcraft winch.
It therefore would be beneficial to provide a lighting device which allows illuminating an area in the vicinity of the lower end of the rotorcraft winch.